nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nodiatis Fames
This is a list of most well known and strongest toons of Nodiatis ingame community's history. Nodiatis Fames Paulodjohn (Warlock) ''is one of the most famous and strongest ultimate casters curently known in the game. He was a champion of two arena seasons in a row (5th and 6th seasons) and in PvP specialises at caster DPS role. He showed a great pefomance in arena with both DoT and DD gems and professional strategy skills in using different tactics. Was the first toon to be able to craft legendary pets. Since 7th arena season specialises at using mana based DD gems. ''Smertnik (Warlock) ''was a well known caster and an active mainly PvP oriented player. In arena specialised at DPS role and practiced usage of both DoTs and DD gems. Was permanently banned at the last month of 7th arena season along with his arena teammates for breaking certain game rules. ''Trojan (Warlock) is a well known caster and an active arena player. Specialises at DD caster DPS role but also known to use bow user with whips set up. Was one of the first casters to invest Mre and Pre stat points in his build which spreaded tendention among casters to use these stats in their builds. Also known for his legendary item crafting activity and owning a big collection of legendary gear masters. Used to be a PK at his early Nodiatis career. Cyress (Jeweler) is a top DoT caster and a champion of 8th arena season. In PvP uses DoT as the main source of damage, but also known to perform semi support role with usage of healing gems. Since 8th arena season specialises at using energy based DoT gems. Sanlucifer (Magician) is a famous caster of Nodiatis early decade and a winner of 2nd and 3rd arena seasons. Specialises at DD DPS caster role. Kyron (Necromancer) is a famous caster of Nodiatis early decade and a champion of 3rd arena season. Specialises mainly at DPS role and uses DoTs, but known to practice DD casting for a long period of time. Ripple (Regener) is a famous staff user and was Cyress's permanent arena partner for a long time. He was a top healer of 7th arena season and in PvP specialised mainly at supportive character role. Used to be a Jeweler then Paladin first class before rerolling into Regener. Was permanently banned at the second month of 8th arena season for breaking certain game rules. Nautolan (Priest) ''with no doubts is the strongest dedicated healer currently known in game and is a top healer of 7th arena season. Has a wide range of usable supportive gems and can cast highest amounts of heals possible with game mechanics. Also uses DDs and DoTs as additional damage. Invests huge amount of stat points into Mre and Pre and can self sustain non stop gem casting. ''Alhimyk (Angel) ''was a well known healer and an active mainly PvP oriented player. In arena specialised at supportive role but also used DoTs as additional damage sourse. Was permanently banned at the last month of 7th arena season along with his arena teammates for breaking certain game rules. ''Oneangel (Angel) ''is a well known caster who practiced both DPS and supportive roles in arena. Uses DD gems as damage sourse but also relies on staff melee damage for additional damage. Used to be Priest first class before rerolling into an Angel. ''Arach (Guardian) ''is the top tanker of 6th arena season. Also is a one of the oldest toons in game. ''Ladyofpain (Guardian) is a one of the strongest tankers and the first to achieve massive defensive stats amount. Uses melee attacks versus non caster teams and switches to autoshoting against DoT DPS teams in arena. Her build includes using Mre and Pre to self sustain mana energy costs for using taunting gems. Iamnoone (Guardian) is another promising strong tanker with huge defensive stats. Has a build and tanking tactics similar to Ladyofpain. Merrick (Guardian) ''is a top tanker of 7th arena season. Also known to show PK activity. ''Pedrowazup (Beastmaster) ''was a well known beastmaster in Nodiatis community. Actively participated in arena with his permanent team members (Smertnik, Alhimyk) and in PvP specialised at tanking character role. Practiced both non regener and regener tank builds. Was permanently banned at the last month of 7th arena season along with his arena teammates for breaking certain game rules. ''Hoodrat (Dark Knight) ''is a strong beastmaster set up user of Nodiatis late decade and a gladiator of 7th arena season. In PvP specialised at DPS role and used duo Soul Devourers as arena pets with life regener like build. Used to practice piercing and some other melee weapons before going for beastmaster setup. ''Rogue (Archer) is the first tanker dedicated bow user. His PvP build includes high defensive stats and usage of shield with a whip along with priority of using gear with Vampiric proc on it. Thorin (Weaponmaster) is a winner of 6th arena season. He performed great flexibility of fiting different roles in arena from DPS to Healer. Practiced various builds including hybrid and regener builds both in PvP and PvE but most of the time uses 2H Crusher set up. Davross (?) is the strongest mainly PvE oriented toon and was the first to reach level 88. Also known for having the highest total expirience for a long period of time. Scrambles (Regener) is the first life regener toon who opened the way for more regeners builds to come into Nodiatis. Dennisthemenace (?) known for running the biggest shop of avalaible Legendary gear and owning more than ten caped toons with decend gear on each. Noremorse (Warlock) ''is the most well known gem crafter. Has a huge gem masters collection of different colors, types and ranks. ''Brother (Regener) '' is a famous Enchanting stones crafter and is a first toon to own a Tier VI legendary shield. Can curently craft +39 stones. ''Daeronryuujin (?) is a well known player and an active member of Nodiatis community. Also known as Nodiatis MVP (Most Valuable Player). Practiced various builds and uses beastmaster set up since his last reroll. Fior (?) known for having the most outstanding unique face in Nodiatis. Is an editor of "Full legendary item list" thread on Nodiatis forums. To be continued... Section heading Write the second section of your page here.